Ready Or Not, Here Comes Love!
by MissCharlotteAwesome
Summary: It's freshmen year and Libby is so fed up with Jimmy and Cindy's love/hate status. She hatches a plan- use Jimmy's love potion. With the help of Carl, Elke, and Sheen, she puts it into action! JxC SxL CxE, T for language **DONE**  update - minor cleanup
1. The Plan

**Ready Or Not, Here Comes Love**

Chapter 1

* * *

"I don't think you should b-be touching that stuff, guys..." the portly, red-headed boy named Carl Wheezer said for about the 12th time. He spoke nervously, obviously frightened.

"Shut up Carl." His two friends said at the same time.

The three of them had snuck into resident "genius" (_and_ their best friend) Jimmy Neutron's lab, mere minutes after he left. They broke into his lab with a single strand of hair for the DNA scanner.

Sheen Estavez, the tall, hispanic male among them, had received Jimmy's hair by suspicious means. When asked how he got it, his eyes became shifty and he smiled like a loon. No one, not even his ebony-skinned girlfriend Libby Folfax dared to.

The reason? Simple really...

Jimmy Neutron was in love with Libby's best friend - the perpetually angry, blonde, green-eyed Cindy Vortex. Cindy loved him too. The only problem was that they were too stubborn to admit it; they covered up their feelings by constantly argueing.

They, meaning Libby since Sheen and Carl weren't as hell-bent on it as her, had decided that enough was enough with Jimmy and Cindy's love/hate relationship. They were finally in HIGH SCHOOL for _Usher's_ sake!

It was Libby who had come up with the plan- find the love potion Jimmy had come up with a while back. Jimmy had once been exposed to it, along with Sheen and Carl. They recieved the antidote after making fools of themselves and Jimmy and Sheen receiving dates with Cindy and Libby respectively. Obviously, _real_ love had bloomed between Sheen and Libby, but as previously stated, the other two were _stubborn_!

Intent on finding the Love Potion, they searched his lab throughly.

"I found it!" Screamed Sheen. He held up a small envelope with a heart sticker on it. He then looked at Libby expectantly. "Do I get a reward for my heroic deed, Love Muffin?"

"Sheen, enough with the nicknames." Libby rolled her eyes good naturedly at him, before giving him a quick peck on the cheeck. She chuckled to herself when he immidiatly fainted. Looking at her cell phone for the time, Libby's eyes went wide.

"We better scram before Jimmy gets back."

The three of them left the lab and dove behind some garbage cans mere seconds before Jimmy came withtin eyesight of the clubhouse.

"Too close for comfort..." Carl whispered. Sheen nodded in agreement. Libby held the envelope in her hands, her brown eyes absolutely sparkling.

"Ready or not, here comes love."

* * *

**So here's my first chaptered fanfiction, hoo-rah! I'll try to update as regularly as possible because I know how it feels to be without another chapter for so long. I hope you enjoyed reading it, I know I'll enjoy your reveiws! *hinty hinty***

**Thanks! This is Miss Awesome signing off~**


	2. You Better Not!

**Ready Or Not, Here Comes Love.**

Chapter 2

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to my cousin (known here, and on DeviantArt, as Danny-Freak) who always yells "you better not" in her Carl voice, making the chocolate milk I'm usually drinking squirt out of my nose in an unlady-like fashion. Love ya cuz!**

**

* * *

**

Her palms were sweating, her heart was racing, her cheeks were flushed... and all because of him.

Or, his idiocy, perhaps.

Cindy's eyes narrowed viciously on her brown- haired target. "Neutron, you don't even know what you're talking about!" Jimmy got her blood boiling more than any boy she'd ever met. You'd never get her to admit it, barely even to herself, but she loved how he challenged her when no one else dared to; she had gained a rather impressive reputation as both strong and smart.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about, Vortex, now get your prissy girl butt OUT of my PRESENCE!" Jimmy shot back. _She's beautiful when she's angry... _He shook his head to clear his mind as Cindy retorted.

"Who's gonna make me, you?"

"Yes, I think I will!"

"Let's see you try diphead!"

"Hey! I'll have you know that my hair is perfectly normal in this day and age!" He stood there defending his 'do. It was less of a fudgy swirl from his elementary days, and more of a slight 'fo-hauk', more befitting of this generation. "At least _my_ style has evolved, _Vortex_!"

Obviously referring to Cindy's usual tank top and high ponytail, she grew livid.

"Style? You dare diss my _style_? You pompous, egotistical waste of molecules! At least my tank tops and hair are _always_ in season, unlike your loose jeans and tee, which, _honestly_ could go out _anytime_..."

Before school, just barely into their freshman year, Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex were at each other's throats. Their friends, quite used to, but no less annoyed by it, watched on. Currently, neither side would back down.

"Here they go again," Libby rolled her eyes before she cast a mischievous smile to Sheen and Carl. "But come lunchtime, these two will get along better than ever!"

Carl pushed up his glasses, conspiring with them. Sheen just grinned and rubbed his hands together like an old-timey villain.

"A-ha! The plan shall prevail!" Jimmy and Cindy continued to fling insults as they ignored everyone else. Upon realizing this, Sheen's expression abruptly changed to one of idle curiosity, something everyone had finally gotten used to. "But how will we admust... deminist... give them the potion, Love Muffin?"

Libby ignored the nickname as she spoke. "I'll fill Cindy's drink with it, of course, while you contaminate Jimmy's."

"Brilliant!" Sheen pulled Libby and Carl into a crushing hug. "We're brilliant!"

"Lemme go Sheen!"

"Yeah, put us down please." Sheen lowered them and turned back to the UltraLord doll- er_, action figure _he still loved and cherished, the "diabolical" plans all but forgotten by him. Libby shook her head good-naturedly at that as she smoothed down her purple top and dark skinny jeans before turning back to the slowly winding down argument.

"Okay." Cindy stood there with her arms crossed. Her face flaming as her eyes still sparked with receding anger and excitement.

"Yeah." Jimmy was in a similar position, his glacial blue eyes full of contempt and slight amusement.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"FI-"

"ENOUGH" Libby bellowed. "We're gonna be late for class, get a move on!"  
Everyone, shocked at the outburst, stared at the black beauty before lumbering into the high school. She wore a smug look as she ushered everyone inside the building, but it was quickly faded when the tardy bell rang.

"Damnit!" Yelled both Jimmy and Cindy, who, coincidentally, had first period together. They glanced at each other and hightailed it to their class on the opposite side of the school, leaving their friends behind.

Sheen and Libby hugged each other tightly, then shared a loving gaze, her deep brown eyes meeting his. She kissed him gently before sauntering off.

"I gotta get to choir... peace out! See ya fourth"

Sheen felt tears fill his eyes at the thought of braving first period before suddenly jumping around joyously.

"Whoa, Carl! CARL! Dude, let's skip!"

"No, I have art with Elke."

"I'll tie you up and MAKE you skip!"

"You better not...!" Carl glared as he feebly slapped at Sheen's arm.

"But I don't WANNA go to MATH!" he screeched as Carl entered a classroom. Poor Sheen was left alone. He broke down into pitiful sobs before he slowly walked to Algebra I, cradling his UltraLord as though it were a security blanket.

* * *

**It's Tuesday! Update time! :D (Happy late S.A.D. to everyone…)**

**I was so proud that even on the first day I already had reviews! *blows nose* Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed chapter one! *gives out small boxes of assorted cookies* I promise to try and, to be quite frank, _"get ON with it!" _(A special shout out to those who get that :3)**

**Also, I didn't say it last time, but _I don't own Jimmy Neutron and company_. I felt it was pretty implied (honestly, if I did then it wouldn't be cancelled!) but I'd rather not get in any trouble.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, please review!**

**Thanks! This is Miss Awesome, signing off~**


	3. Oh My UltraLord!

**Ready or Not, Here Comes Love!**

Chapter 3

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to all my readers/reveiwers. I love you for who you are, don't ever change~ :3**

**

* * *

**

"So today-" Started Mr. Baker, first period A.P. World History teacher, only to be cut off by two teenagers bursting throught the door, panting heavily.

Jimmy and Cindy had arrived just after class had begun. Glaring angrily at no one in particular, she pushed past Jimmy and sat down. Jimy rolled his eyes and made his way to the other side of the room.

Mr. Baker raised an eye at his students.

"And just where have the two of you been?" The way he said it made Cindy see red. She immidiatly tensed.

"Making out much?" One female voice yelled from the back.

"Aww, little love birds swappin' spit?" Another, male this time, chimed in. A giggle was sent through the teens like wildfire.  
Cindy stood strait up, almost braining poor Reggie- her partner. Luckily, he flinched out of her way.

"I would _never_," she said, putting an intense amount of emphasis on the word. ""Swap spit" with that brainless twit."  
Her words cast a chill over the classroom, no one being a stranger to her reputation.

She's also know for her love/hate relationship with Jimmy. Something no one has ever even mentioned, except for one student. He was never heard from again...

"Ah, Cindy, you wound me." In a bored tone, Jimmy responded to her insults. Her peircing green stare was now directed towards him.

"Does anyone care?" She looked around for a split second before turning back and smugly grinning. "Looks like nobody does."

"I do."

"I rest my case."

"Ooh, nice. Suppose that was to hurt my feelings?"

"Yes. Yes it was." She put bluntly, hands on her hips.

"I would try and retaliate, _Vortex_, but I'm afraid you have no feelings to hurt."

"Quite a clever comeback Neutron. Mommy come up with that one?"

"Ah- sharp as ever, my dear, to see through my disguise; indeed."

"Being sardonic now, are we?

"Never."

Both smiled a bit at eachother before realizing it, then resuming the hateful expressions.

"Nerd."

"Loser."

"Spewtron!"

"Oh, _thats_ new."

Mr. Baker was too entertained to even attempt to stop their dispute. Even he realized they liked eachother, and throughly enjoyed the moments they fought. It made his teaching job more fun! In truth, first period was his favourite class simply because it was the most exciting.

Going through the lesson plan, he decided to forgo it and just enjoy that day. After he made the seating chart, that is.

It must be explained here that Mr. Baker was as much like a teenager as his students. He lusted after Megan Fox, laughed at the words butt or penis, and openly chatted with students. He was basically a teenager... just one who taught others.

_34 students, 18 partner desks, minus one for my personal teacher desk... meaning 8 groups and one partner-ship. Switch Belle with Cindy, move Jimmy to where Quin was... voila!_ Mr Baker wrote furiously as the bickering before him escalated. He chuckled to himself. _If only those kids could realize they are in love. I remember my untold love of high school..._  
He shook his head before the distant, yet still heartbreakingly painful memories could flow. Jumping up from his chair, he placed the new seating chart on the projector. Nearly everyone was moved.

"You pompous, paraffin-headed pea brain!"

"Vortex, you are such a-"

"New seats?"

The two screamers (for had reached that level; they were indeed screaming at eachother from opposite sides of the room) were pink in the face and showed no signs of stopping until they heard the words "new seats" from Jimmy's partner, Sarah.

Both gathered their stuff and joined the throng of scurrying students, trying, with little success, to find out where they sit.

When the crowd subsided, it left two students staring at the board, willing it to be a misprint.

Jimmy and Cindy were there, looking at the chart with equal parts horror and hidden elation. Both glanced at the other, conceiling their emotions. They trudged to their shared table, already arguing.

By the end of the class, everyone (save Mr. Baker, who was in stitches the whole time) had never been happier at the sound of a bell.

* * *

"I'm serious Libs, I'm gonna kill him!" Cindy ranted to her best friend, balancing her sack lunch in one hand and soda in the other.

"You're _still_ on about that?" Libby rolled her eyes, smiling. She raised an eyebrow at the irritated blonde. "And you know you love him too much to actually _do_ anything."  
The only indication that Cindy had heard the last part was the scarlet tint spreading across her face.

"Yes, I'm still on about that! He pisses me off!"

"And turns you on."

"Its getting impossible to talk to you, Libby, without you mentioning that."

"Its getting impossible to talk to you, girl, without you mentioning _Jimmy_."

"Whatever. Don't you have to grab your lunch?"

"Yeah, meet you at our usual table?"

"Sure."

"Okay, see ya girl!" Libby ran off to get her lunch.

As Cindy entered the cafeteria, she spotted Jimmy waiting at the gang's table and her heart quickened slightly. She sat down and he looked up.

"'Sup Neutron?" She said, breaking the silence.

"Same ol', same ol', Cind." They boy looked at her before going back to eating. They sat in companionable silence- strange for them- only occasionally making light chit-chat.

Meanwhile, Libby was busy planning...

* * *

Libby met up with Sheen and Elke in the lunchline.

"Ready?"

"You know it Baby Cakes!" Sheen put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Where's Carl?"

"Getting the sodas, he should be back soon, ja." Elke looked around and her face lit up when she spotted the llama lover. Carl had six sodas with him from the vending machine. She immidiatly went over and hugged him. "See? Elke told you!"

Carl blushed as Libby spoke on.

"Phase 2 complete. Ladies and gentlemen, onto Phase 3!"

They ran off to their table, finding Jimmy and Cindy... not fighting? _Weird..._ was their shared thought.

Libby pushed Cindy over as she and Sheen sat down, while Carl nudged Jimmy as he and Elke grabbed a space. Jimmy and Cindy were reddening slightly, as they had been pushed together.

Libby smiled as she put Phase 3 of plan "Lovestuck"-as named by Sheen- into action.

"Hey Sheen, I bet you $10 that my girl Cindy here could whip Jimmy's ass in a staring contest."

"Hey! Libby!" Jimmy was throughly insulted. "As if Cindy could beat ME!"

"Quiet Nerdtron, Libby's right. I would whip your ass." With that she smiled proudly. _Dazzling..._ thought Jimmy, before remembering what they were discussing.

"You're on, Vortex!"

"Libby keep watch."

"Watch while you lose."

"As if!"

As the two stared into eachothers eyes, the others around the table went strait into Phase 3. Sheen leaned over to Carl.

"Dude," he whispered. Quietly, for once. "Get the sodas, here's the powder."

Carl took the powder and, since the partakers of the staring contest were preoccupied, quickly poured the contents into two of the Purple Flurp bottles he had purchused.

"Alright, who wants one- oops."

Carl, being the klutzball he is, dropped the sodas. Unable to identify which was which, he blindy handed out all of the Flurps, and a wrapped straw for each, only guessing which one of his friends received the potions.

"Ready or not..." Libby whispered.

Jimmy and Cindy had just finished their drinks and were still into their staring contest when suddenly, Jimmy blinked. Rapidly.

"...Here comes love." She finished when their drinks were done.

"I win! In your face Nerdtron!" Cindy stood up and spun around, a toothy grin lighting up her features. She was so glad she started dancing.

"Humuna, humuna, humuna..." Jimmy sat with a stupid look plastered to his face. His eyes hadn't left Cindy since he stopped blinking.  
_wait a sec, I know that look..._ Cindy thought to herself, growing agitated. _that's his "Betty" look!_

"Spewtron, wipe that stupid "lovesick puppy" expression OFF your face or I'll pound it off!" She turned around and angrily scanned the lunchroom to see if the stupid Quinlan girl was around. All clear. Slightly confused, end even angrier at that, she sat back down and realized he had scooted closer, *much* closer.

His face was but a breath from hers. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes, she couldn't help the deep blush that spread across her cheecks, or the rampaging elephants in her stomach; it was way too intense to be delicate butterflies.

To cover up her embarrassment, she quickly shoved him over.

"Ever heard of personal space Nerdtron?"

"Heh heh..." He picked himself off the ground and seated his body exactly where he was, chuckling nervously.

"Not feeling very articulate today, are we now?" She was getting irritated at his lack of brain power. What the hell was UP?

"You're kinda cute." He breathed, staring at her. That earned him a hefty sock to the shoulder.

"I'm OUT of here!" Cindy gathered her stuff together, trying, and failing, to stave off the reddening of her face. _There goes those damned elephants..._ She huffed and walked purposefully out of the cafeteria.

"Wait! Cindy!" Jimmy rushed after her, leaving their friends, who had been silent all along, to wonder what just happened; Why was Cindy NOT acting like she should?

It was Elke who answered that.

"You're so handsome, ja!" She said, cuddling up to the boy on her left.

"CARL!" Libby screeched.

"Elke!" Carl gasped.

"Help?" Sheen cringed as Elke held fast to his arm.

"Carl you idiot! You gave Elke the tainted one instead of Cindy! If she gonna be makin' moves on MY man I'm gonna have to kill you AND her." She turned to Elke with an incredibly pissed off frown gracing her dark features. "Girl, I know you got that potion shit all up in yo' head, but Sheen is MY crazy boyfriend, so you better step OFF."

"Help me... oh UltraLord..." Sheen sobbed into his hands. "This is not my Ultra-Lady... not my love monkey... not my chocolate-covered caramel!"

As everyone ignored Sheen, the Swedish blonde spoke up.

"Sheen is mine now, ja? You may have the Carl, if you choose, or even the Nick or Ben..." She said with sickening sweetness. "Just someone else. Move on."  
With that, she tossed her head towards Sheen and kissed his cheek.

Libby, normally a peace-loving chick (leaving the violence to Cindy, for that was her forte), clenched her fist.

"Carl, we're skipping 5th." She turned back to Elke. "You gonna wish you ain't never done that girly."

On the other side of the school, Cindy had her own fair share of problems.

* * *

In gym class, she was without her best friend. She sent another text to Libby and put her phone back into her shorts pocket. Her back-up bestie had stayed home sick and her other back-up was busy making out with her boyfriend in the girls locker room.

Not to mention _he_ was still looking for her. She had cleverly hid underneath the bleachers.

"Cindy Vortex? Front and center for roll!" A gruff voice called. _Dammit! Stupid teachers..._

"Coming sir!" She yelled, scooting from her safe haven. Mr. Potenskii simple shook his head and moved on down the attendance list.

"Alright folks! Since it's Thursday, and you've worked so hard all week... oh let's face it, I just hate teaching.-" this earned a rise of short-lived laughter "-today's a free day."  
The class cheered as the instructor grumbled all the way to his office. Cindy saw out of the corner of her eye someone aproaching and instinctively flinched.

"Chill Cindy Loo Hoo." She seethed at the name. Cindy silently cursed Dr. Suess and his whimsical imagination.

"What's up Brit?"

"Oh, not much..." she said with a cheshire grin. _Oh great, that can only mean trouble._

"Okay, well, nice tallking to ya..."Cindy tried to walk away to hide in her spot.

"Not so fast, my dear." Brittany looked positively evil now, and Cindy was a bit frightened. Upon seeing tough and forceful Cindy looking a bit like a lost sheep, a few other girls and guys made their way over to see what the sitch was. "I heard that _someone_ is looking for another _someone_ to make a confession... all I can say is FINALLY!"

"Do... what, exactly?"

"Cindy! There you are!" Jimmy's voice cut through the small crowd. "I've been looking everywhere for you, georgeous!"

The students stilled. Cindy's face became absolutely dreamy. _Jimmy called me georgeous..._ she quickly shook the thoughts and expression away, hoping no one noticed.

Brittany, however, did.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Brittany addressed the surrounding people. The small group had become the entire gym class, about 40 people in all. "Let all who stand before this bear witness to this historical moment."

Jimmy didn't seem to hear any of that as he approached Cindy. He nervously ran one hand through his hair. _Just do it._

Her heart beat faster and faster. _He looks so hot- um stupid! Dumb cute Nerdtron... what's he up to?  
_

He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck as he stood in fron of her. _It's now or never, Neutron._

Cindy's face grew hot and her palms were sweating. _wtf?_

The crowd was holding their breath as everything the entire city of Retroville had waited for since the two were in 5th grade would unfurl.

His eyes slowly met hers. _There now- all you have to do is stare into those orbs of beauty and tell her!_

"Cindy, I-"

"EEEEEIIIIIIIIIII!" A high-pitched, girlish sqeal accompanied with doors being slammed open, startled everyone. The entire gym let out a frustrated sigh. Sheen had burst into the gym. "HELP ME, HELP ME, OH ULTRALORDY HELP MEEEEE!"

After his entrance came that of Elke. "Come back here! I must shower you in the kisses, ja!"

Libby shot through seconds after. "Stay away from my boyfriend you bitch!"

Bringing up the rear... *far* behind everyone was Carl, who collapsed shortly after passing the doors.

One boy in the crowd grinned heartily. He turned to the brown-haired male next to him.

"Alright Jeff, pay up."

"Hold onto your ass, Greg."He muttered, fishing out $10 from his jeans pocket (he hadn't bothered dressing up). "That the last time I make a bet with you. I was so sure that Freaky Fernando would be the first one to run through the gym screaming for help." Jeff shook his head sadly.

Sheen had been tackled down by Elke, who was pulled off nanoseconds later and was now being held back by Libby. Libby had pulled her arms behind her back and secured them there with one of her many hair bands.

She dropped Elke to the floor and dragged her out by her ankles into the storage room, a frightened Sheen and a worn-out, worried Carl following hesitantly behind.  
At the click of the door shutting, a bell rang, signaling the end to a very eventful day.

The crowd dispursed, feeling disappointed and yet... highly amused.

* * *

**So hai thar! Ha ha, incorrect spelling...**

**Anyway, it's me (obviously), Miss Awesome. The reason I've done Tuesday updates is because that's the only time I've been able to get ahold of a laptop. You can't upload from a cell, and that's what I use when I'm reading and reveiwing. BUT! Today is Sunday, and my dad's asleep, therefore mom said I could have full usage of his new laptop until sleeping beauty wakes up. :3**

**I appreciate every reveiw, and will take any suggestions if you wish to give me. Or even if you're just having a bad day and have the inexplicable need to berate someone's spelling. Come reveiw. :) I'm trying to keep everyone in character, but they can't all the time (its love potion :o Oh noes!). They are in highschool, freshman year. I think Elke's the same age... I know Sheen's two years older, 'cause he was held back twice. BUT! Moving on... this is getting long... *sweat drop***

**Congrats to** **Randomnessgirl1 ****and an anonymous reveiwer for getting my Python reference. i've got another one hidden in here, you should definatly go find it! :3 So, I'm gonna go now... stay socky bros&sistahs! Be chill:)**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, please reveiw!**

**Thanks! This is Miss Awesome, signing off~**


	4. I Like You

**Ready Or Not, Here Comes Love!**

Chapter 4

* * *

"How do we get it out of her system?"

"I dunno..." The tall muscular boy flinched under the shorter, skinner woman's deep brown glare. He put his hands over his eyes and shook his head violently. "I... can't... remember...!"

Elke was still tied up and had a bandana over her mouth. Carl was sitting next to her, looking on with a meloncholy expression at the fair-skinned Swedish girl. _I know it's just the potion, but it's still heartbreaking..._

Libby had started shaking Sheen in an attempt to make him remember and Elke had freaked out.

"Mph mmnm!" Her face was red and no one could under stand what she was saying.

"I remember!" Sheen screeched. He jumped up in a superhero pose, very proud. "This is

what we have to do!"

* * *

Cindy walked to her 6th period, hiding behind people. She actually resorted to grabbing a poor, hapless junior and shoved him in front on her.

"What the fuck are you-"

"Shut. Up. Keep forward or I will _castrate_ you!" Recognizing the voice, the boy let her push him until she got to her classroom. She hurridly put her jacket on and the hood up as people came into the class. There were two seats left on either side of the classroom since Jimmy had yet to arrive. She chose the one farthest from the door and sat.

Her mind was a fury of thoughts and emotions. She was so nervous and on-edge. Unable to concentrate on anything, she waited until the teacher wasn't looking to grab a nurses pass. With all of her stuff, she ran out of the room.

The campus was not one single building, but made up of seperate ones. As she exited her building, running with her head down, she collided with someone.

They hit at the perfect angle where she landed underneath the person. She sucked in air, ready to let loose a string of angry explatives, when she looked up. Her breath caught in her throat; she was face to face, body to body, with none other than Jimmy.

"Hi Cindy."

"H... huu..." She couldn't form words because his body was molded to hers. Cindy had issues looking anywhere but his eyes and since they were touching noses, the blue beauties were _right there_.

"Now who's inarticulate?" He laughed and she stopped breathing. "Now that I've caught you, literally..." He said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Cindy let out a small moan and he continued. "I might as well tell you what I've been trying to say all day!"

Cindy finally let out the breath she was holding and closed her eyes. He leaned over to her ear and whispered.

"I love you."

Silence greeted the boy as her eyes shot open. The green orbs filled with joy, but also anger.

"Nuh-uh, with the amount of times you have left me hanging, there is no way you would suddenly turn around and be in..." Here she figited nervously underneath him, blushing. "L... Love with me." Cindy spat out the word as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. _You know you like it... _said a voice in her head before she could repress it. Immediatly, she shoved the unwanted thought away.

"Cindy, please." She was just so... infuriating! Doesn't she ever believe him?

"Jimmy, please." He was just so... infuriating! Two days ago, they hated each other, today he's apparently in love with her; What's tomorrow to be like? This was something she didn't know how to handle.

"Cindy, I do! I know you at least _like_ me, otherwise I'd be dead by now. I would stake my future Nobel Prizes on this!"

"You can't bet something you don't have, idiot." Cindy was close to tears and that pissed her off. _Why am I... arg! Stupid emotions..._ "You don't know anything."

"Of one thing I am absolutely, inarguably positive about; I, James Issac Neutron, love you, Cynthia Aurora Vortex." Gently, but at the same time with a feirce possesion, the genius placed his lips upon hers.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" A boy jumped out of his seat in the middle of 6th period.

"Language, Jeff!" His teacher scolded.

He had been spacing, staring out the window, when he saw two people smash into eachother. Squinting, Jeff realized it was Cindy and Jimmy. He sat up straiter when she landed underneath Jimmy, and flat out screamed when they kissed.

The entire class ran to the window and heaved a contented sigh.

"Does this mean we get some peace and quiet?" Casey asked. He looked over at the girl on his right. Belle smiled happily at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, yes it does. Naptime in first period may commence!"

* * *

"All we have to do is plug her nose with something rancid? Easy enough..." Libby pulled on some rubber gloves she discovered in the supply closet and reached for Carl.

"Uh, Libby...?" The redhead was clearly frightened.

"Hold still, boy!" Libby pulled off one of his socks and nearly shoved it up Elke's nostril.

It was then that Elke fainted.

"Guess we'll call it a day?" Sheen asked with a fake yawn, putting "the moves" on Libby. "Carl can stay with his fellow Llama Lover, and me and my Funk-Master of Love will go on our movie date."

Rolling her eyes at her boyfriend _again_, the "Funk-Master of Love" conceeded.

"Carl, have her stay with you. I'd stay with her, but me and Ultra-Dork have a date. Plus, you like her and its only fitting." The couple left the room.

Carl gathered the Swedish beauty and carried her out of the storage room and off school grounds all the way to his house. His parents were off doing god-knows-what so he was clear to his room.

Laying Elke down on his bed, he gently pushed the hair from her face. Carl pulled up a chair to the side of his bed and sat watching over her.

"I really hope you're over him, Elke, 'cause I _do_ like you." He stated. He smiled curiously to himself. "Y'know, Libby's always right about these things, I mean look at Jimmy and Cindy..."

"What DID happen with them...?"

* * *

Cindy was floating, she was weightless, she was... kissing Neutron?

They had shared the kiss, fighting over dominance, for a full five minutes before Cindy realized where they were. Immidiatly, she shoved Jimmy off of her.

"Cindy?"

"You, you bastard! You assaulted me AT SCHOOL!" She gritted her teeth and slipped into her role like a second skin. Anger was comfortable, she was used to it; this new thing, however, was just that - new. "You basically raped me!"

"First of all, I would _never_ force myself upon if you didn't want me. Second, _Cynthia_, rape is when you are unwilling and you didn't turn from it the entire five minutes." Her face turned pink.

"That has... I mean, I didn't... Neutron!" She couldn't defend herself. She put her head in her hands and Jimmy crawled over to her. He put his arms around her and Cindy couldn't find the energy to push him away.

"Make yourself useful, Nerdtron, and take me home." She growled.

"As you wish." He scooped her up and ran to his hover car, while she was too shocked to struggle. He gently placed her inside and kissed her forehead before hopping in the driver's seat.

"I love you, Cindy. Gimme a chance?" He turned to her as he lowered them in front of her house. "I promise to be the best."

Cindy had been quiet the entire ride, thinking_. Oh god, I... I like him... _she had for some time but it was more real when she admitted it to herself. She jumped out of her seat and onto her lawn.

"Cindy? It scares me when you're quiet..."

"Alright... _Jimmy_. I'll give you a shot." She grinned seductively at him, before it melted into an evil smile. "But if you screw up, I promise to make your life a living hell."

"I'll count on it." He stared at her, his "lovesick" look back. "I love you."

"I-I like you." Jimmy leaned over the egde of his invention and kissed her quickly, but passionatly. He flew to his side of the street. Jimmy disappeared into his lab leaving Cindy breathless, fingers resting on her tingling lips.

"I like you."

* * *

"So... he asked you out." Libby feighned surprise. "Jimmy, liking you? Who'd of thunk it?"

"I'm dead seri- hey! No need to be sarcastic."

"Sorry. Anyways, And...?"

"And what?"

"What did you say, girl! What. Did. You. Say!"

"Ow Libby, way to break my eardrums! What have we established when talking on the phone? No screaming!"

"Sorry babe. So what was your answer?" Cindy went silent. Libby tried so hard not to laugh or to say "I told you so" and was proud she was doing such a good job. But the silence unnerved her. _Did she... say no?_

"Cindy?"

"I said yes." Libby heard a loud thud and immediatly worried for her best friend's personal safety.

"Girl, what's wrong?"

"Ow... I just, kinda, uh, missed my hands and hit my head on my desk." Cindy rubbed her head and sighed loudly. "You were right, Libby."

"I usually am about this stuff. I knew that Carl liked Elke, I knew that Nick liked Betty, I knew that Jimmy liked YOU... need I go on?"

"No, but speaking of Carl and Elke... none of you guys were in fifth period! Until the end when Sheen ran through crying and then Elke screaming something unintelligable, the you doing the same thing. What was that about?" Over the phone, Cindy heard a small "huh" before Libby spoke.

"Just... Me and Sheen were... Carl and Elke were too..." Libby fished for an excuse. She couldn't very well tell her that Elke took a love potion. Cindy would immediatly put two and two together and become inveritably pissed. Probably murderous. "It was opposite tag. Sheen roped us into it. Instead of one person tagging everyone, everyone goes after one person."

"That sounds like something Sheen would do, but I lost sight of you after you tackled Elke. The crowd was unbearable." Cindy sighed audibly as she resumed painting her nails. She had chosen a lovely ocean blue... "Next time, though, please answer your cell. Gym was way awkward..."

Cindy proceeded to tell the whole story, from her abrupt lunch exit, to being taken home by Jimmy. If Libby didn't already know that Cindy loved him, she'd be able to tell by her voice. The way she spoke of him... you'd think he was a god.

"I... I really do like him." She said dreamily. "Honestly, I hope this works out. I have to go though, I'm way beat. Love ya Libs!"

"Love ya too Cind! Goodnight." Libby hung up the phone, incredibly giddy. Her plan worked perfectly. Eventually, she might give Jimmy the antidote. He did love her, she had Sheen and Carl to confirm that, he simply needed a push...

"Its good to be matchmaker." Libby crawled in between her signature Graystar bedding and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Stay tuned for the next episode of "Ready or Not, Here Comes Love!"**

* * *

**Whoa update in 2 days? Yayness! :D Hope I went for the unexpected yet awesome~**

**Innyhoo… from ch. 3, the reference was for Beauty and the Beast, when Cindy screams at Jimmy (you're all thinking "which time?" lol) calling him a "pompous, paraffin-headed peabrain" like Cogsworth did to Lumiere. Find this chapters reference! Good luck! (as unnecessary as it is…)**

**Writing is hard Lbut rewarding with all them positive reviews! I love all of them, even ask my bff. Everytime I get a new review, I squeal like a little girl :P This chapter was actually supposed to be shorter... but I decide to add a lil' bit more, just for you guys :3**

**Hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Thanks! This is Miss Awesome, signing off~ **


	5. A Day In The Life

**Ready Or Not, Here Comes Love!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Okay, tell Libby I said thanks." Carl hung up his phone. He had just talked to Sheen, asking Libby to call up Elke's folk to tell them she was staying with her. As soon as he got home, he had realized that her parents would worry; that's why he called his friends.

They couldn't very well bring Elke home while she was obsessing on Sheen, but they couldn't tell them she was with a _boy_!

Carl took a long moment to stare at Elke's slumbering form before drifting off in his chair.

The next morning, she was still asleep. He sent a fleeting glace at Elke, resting under his covers, and rushed downstairs for some grub.

"Here you go, darling. Now eat up and you'll grow big and strong!" His mother said in her raspy voice. She patted her son on his head and smiled. "Hurry up and finish so you can get ready for school. It's nearly 6:15...Don't wanna be late now do we?"

Mrs. Wheezer handed him a large plate of... well, it was something an off-white colour, with patches of greenish... stuff. None of you probably want to know, do you?

"Thanks mom!" Carl smiled at his mother before turning tail and rushing up the stairs. He shouldered open his door and set his food on his desk. Carl grabbed some clothes and quickly changed in his bathroom, just in case Elke woke up.

He exited the bathroom, starving. Hearing a rustling sound, Carl looked over to his bed. Underneath the Llama Boy bedsheets, a figure moved.

The chubby teen quickly shoved some of the... er, _food_ into his mouth as he waited for Elke to fully awaken. He had swallowed a good half of the plate when he heard her voice.

"Sheen...?" Elke mumbled, shortly before throwing the covers off of her. The platnisum blond hair had slipped askew of her normal braids and her light green eyes were half closed and heavy with sleep.

Carl's face grew sad. _Not yet, huh?_

"No, it's me Elke. You, uh, passed out and Libby told me to take you here." His face now matched his hair in colour. Realizing how stupid that sounded, he offered her some food. "Want some?"

Then, an epiphany struck him so hard he nearly doubled over.

_When we were infected by the potion in elementary... Jimmy plugged our NOSES since we BREATHED it in! So if she swallowed it, would Elke have to swallow something that would make her barf?_

Carl immediately handed the food to her and told her to eat up. Elke stared at the plate curiously before looking up at Carl.

"Eat please!" He shouted desperately. The girl was so startled she shoveled half of it in her mouth. Instantly, her face yellowed. She shot up and into the bathroom where she proceeded to vomit up the mysterious substance.

_Hopefully the potion too, _thought Carl.

* * *

Cindy had just woken up from a dream of back a few years ago... She looked over to her nightstand, staring at the sparkling shine of the pearl from her dreams.

Smiling throughly, she went through her daily routine to perfect her hair, make-up, clothes... the same excruciating time spent by nearly every other teenage girl. She had trouble locating her hairband, and her eyeliner had fallen off the desk, but other than that, she was fine.

Cindy growled when she heard something hit her window twice.

"Whoever's throwing stuff at the window I just replaced from when it blew up last month will pay..." She stalked over to it and pulled aside her grass and rose coloured curtains.

Her face lit up instantly when she saw her boy genius outside. Cindy gathered her hair in her scrunchie before she opened the window.

* * *

"Jimmy, darling, wake up!"

Refusing to leave his wonderful dream, Jimmy squeezed his eyes shut and curled into a tight ball. It was only when he realized he'd be able to SEE her, rather than simply dream of her, that he shot out of bed.

"I'm up mom! I'll be down momentarily!" He went through his usual routine, though taking extra time to choose clothes. _Would she like the blue shirt? Or maybe, the red...?_ Deciding on the red one with his usual blue jeans, he threw on his clothes and ran down the stairs.

"Gotta blast! Love you, bye!" Jimmy grabbed a piece of toast on his way out the door, as his mother shook her head lovingly.

Once he was out the door, after nearly tripping over the duck-shaped shrubbery that mysteriously showed up in the backyard, he got an idea. _I could take her to school on my hovercar! She'll love it, not having to wait for the bus, being able to leave late... today for sure she'll say she loves me too_!

He ran straightaway to his Club House and exited through the top with his hover car. Jimmy flew up to Cindy's window and knocked twice.

The green and pink striped curtains were pushed aside by the most magnificent, irate female he had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on.

Instantly, the irritation fled from her lovely green orbs as she smiled happily. Cindy's hair was down and it framed her face, making her look delicate. She pulled her hair into a ponytail before she opened the window.

"Wanna ride, my sweet?" This made her giggle, sending Jimmy's heart in a frenzy. She tapped her chin as she seriously thought about it. Jimmy stared at her until she laughed again and grabbed her backpack.

"Why not? I don't like the bus anyway..." She climbed out the window and Jimmy pulled her up. He kept her in his lap and just held her.

"Who's driving Jimmy?" Cindy asked worridly.

"No problem! We're on auto pilot."

"Oh." She snuggled deeper into his chest, loving the feeling.

"I love you, Cindy."

"Ya know what Jimmy? I love you too."

* * *

Elke wiped her mouth with her forearm as she closed the lid to the toilet. The... mysterious substance she had eaten did not sit well with her stomache.

She stood up and went over to the sink to wash her face and rinse her mouth.

"Elke? Are you okay in there?" She perked up at the sound of Carl's voice.

"Carl? What happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way to school. You should get ready we're gonna be late." Elke cast a worried look to her mirrored self.

"We must fix this hair, ja," she whispered. "Don't want to look like an unruly llama pelt." When her hair was in her normal braids and her appearance more or less pleased her, she and Carl snuck out through the back door.

"Hey, is that Jimmy?" Elke pointed skywards, seeing the hovercraft Jimmy so often used. It was currently zooming across to Cindy's house.

They watched as Cindy jumped into the useful invention and cuddle up to Jimmy. Carl and Elke both blushed when they looked at eachother. Silently, they reached for the other's hand and slowly walked to the bus stop.

* * *

Friday morning started out like any other day. Jocks openly insulting the unpopular. Cheerleaders fawning over hot guys. Busses and cars pulling up and dropping off. A hovercraft landed, and a brown-haired boy climbed quickly out.

But those were normal things. The near-apocalyptic sight, one making all of the watching students' jaws fall open in shock, was a blonde girl who jumped out after and was caught by him.

The only people who weren't shocked were the students who watched the kiss in sixth period. They stood on in proud silence; no one believed them when they told people yesterday.

The boy hugged her before setting her down, kissing her forehead. They blushed slightly and wore small smiles, both oblivious to the stares they received.

Half the student population had collapsed as the former enemies walked together, holding hands.

"How did this happen...?"

* * *

"I don't think that's right, love."

"No, I'm sure it's correct. The Civil War started in 1860 and ended 1865. It's common knowledge Jimmy."

The entire class tensed themselves for an argument. Students turned worriedly to the new couple as their teacher sat on his desk, excitedly shoving handful after handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"It started in 1861. But you were, of course, right about when the Civil War ended." Cindy's eyes flashed, before she controlled her temper. She thought back... and her face reddened when she realized he was right. This time, she honestly didn't want to fight. _Strange, yes, but bear with me here anger_, she thought to herself.

"Okay." She smiled at her boyfriend.

"Dammit!" Every one of his student had turned to face Mr. Baker. He paled and stuttered an excuse. "I... I, um..." He tossed his popcorn on the floor. "I dropped my popcorn!"

After the teens stopped giving him weird looks, Mr. Baker bent down and scooped his popcorn back into the bowl. _I was hoping for arguing! I just want some free entertainment, I'm broke and bored!_ He sobbed quietly in his bowl of popcorn.

Belle Bête slept peacefully, Casey Kenner could actually hear his music, Alex Vega was able to read her books with no interruption; there was no fighting. It was, without a doubt, the calmest and most serene class period ever.

* * *

**I had an epiphany about Carl's epiphany. I hope it's beleivable ha ha! :P Any ideas what Carl had for brekkie? :3 Hope the CxE part wasn't too... rushed or anything. I'm having trouble with this story, but I'm (hopefully) doing a good job.**

_***To "Jimokc" - That shrubbery Jimmy tripped over? That duck-shaped shrubbery that mysteriously showed up in his backyard? That's for you, dude :)***_

**So, the awaited chappie 5... I plowed through my writer's block! Since I wanted to update today 'cause dad left to get pizza so I have the computer for all of 15 minutes, and since I can't get the computer until after Tuesday… so sad. Also, with the help of my reviewers. :3 Thanks for believing in me guys... T*T I wuvs all of you... *major shniffles***

**But! *shoves shniffling self aside* I have something seriously big for chapter six. You'll all be like "Whaaat? Dude I so didn't see that coming!" Or maybe you totally did, because you're "just that cool beans" or whatever. :) If you wanna suggest something (Like "Jimokc" did with the shrubbery) go ahead! If I use it, I'll credit you for sure! :D ((I also hoped you guys liked the two one-shots I did! I'm working on a Carl/Elke one... just fyi :3))**

**&&There is also a subtle reference in here… the funny thing is, unless you're borderline obsessive over this movie like I am *hinty* you won't find it. *evil laugh*&&**

**Hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Thanks! This is Miss Awesome, signing off~**


	6. I Hate Mondays

**Ready Or Not, Here Comes Love!**

Chapter 6

* * *

Two teens cuddled unabashedly in a front yard. The brown-haired boy had his arm wrapped protectively and lovingly around a blonde girl as she read aloud.

Cindy had just finished the last page and looked up into the ocean blue eyes of her boyfriend.

"So, what did you think of book six?"

"You're going to ask this about every one in the series, aren't you? Fine then. To put it barbarically simple... I was sad at the death of the old man. I applaud the bravery of the kids. The writing is exemplary- the lessons are valuable and the vocabulay is marvelous. But! I still don't believe in _that_ type of magic." Jimmy stared meaningfully at her.

"_That_ type?" One eyebrow was raised as she waited for an answer. He grinned at her before responding.

"The only magic I see is in your emerald eyes... they're enchanting." He laughed as she giggled at his line then kissed him soudly. Cindy snuggled back into his chest as she reached for book seven.

"That was so corny..." she smiled _...but so cutely romantic._

* * *

Hours later, they finished the seventh, and final, book. They had sat there, simply enjoying eachother's company for a while.

The sun was going down, creating the perfect picture; two people in love, bathed in the romantic hue of the setting star.

"So why did we always fight? It seems like a tremendous waste of our precious time." Jimmy whispered in Cindy's ear, his arms snaking around her waist.

"I, don't really know..." She thought long and hard. Why did they? _Hmm..._

"I shouldn't have even brought it up. It doesn't matter now. Remember that saying? 'You gotta put your behind past ya.'" Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Jimmy, its 'you gotta put your past behind ya.'" He sqeezed her tight.

"I knew that." They held eachother in a comfortable silence.

"Cindy-Bear!" Cindy groaned as she heard her dad call her by the old kiddie name she had. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she waved at her father. He smiled warmly at the pair.

"Hey dad!"

"Afternoon Mr. Vortex!"

"Afternoon Jimmy. Mind if I take my daughter back? Its nearly seven, and her mother's damn close to having a heart attack. Sunday dinner, you know. Save me from becoming a widowed man, kids!" The three chuckled as Jimmy stood up. "I'll let you two say good-bye, Cindy-Bear. Night Jimmy."

Jimmy reached down and pulled his girlfriend up. He took her arm, as any gentleman would do, and walked her to her door. She turned to him.

"Guess this is goodnight, Vortex." Pulling her into his embrace, Jimmy felt her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly, then loosened to kiss her sweetly.

"Guess so, Neutron." They smooched again before she hugged him.

"Pick you up for school tomorrow?" She laughed and pulled away. She had stepped over her threshold and was closing the door as she answered.

"Of course."

"I love you"

"I love you too, Jimmy"

* * *

"I hate Mondays. Every Monday an angel dies. Every Monday a puppy gets kicked. Every Monday we have to go back to the vicious world of school after a lovely weekend spent on a group date Saturday and a whole Sunday uninterrupted with my Ultra Love!" His rant ended, breathing hard and heart beating fast.

"Sheen, cut the dramatics."

"Leave it to you, Libby Folfax?"

"Exactly." She grinned. "I'M the future actress, not you, baby."

"Just wait and see, Libs," Sheen threw his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her close, his free arm sweeping the space above them. "I'm gonna have my own show one day, with... uh, um, with a monkey! Yeah, that sounds good..."

"You guys are so cute, ja!" Elke sqealed. Sheen tensed at her words.

"She's not 'in love' with you anymore, boy!" Libby said as she hit him lightly on the arm. "Carl fixed the problem he caused."

"I'm so glad he did!" Libby smiled at the tall platnium blonde. She had truly grown fond of her. After the raiders burt her farm back in her homeland, she had moved up here with a cousin. Elke was so glad none of them had moved, and the group accepted her with open arms. Ever since then, she's been on of the gang.

"I'm sure you do, seeing as how you and Carl became an _official_ couple on Friday!" The two did the incredibly girly jump and squeal. Libby hugged her. "Its a good thing too, otherwise the group date to the Candy Bar wouldn't have included you two!"

"Sheen, Libby, Elke!" They all turned to the voice of Jimmy. Holding the hand of Cindy, he was running towards them, Carl right behind.

"Carl!" The freckled boy was nearly toppled over when Elke had thrown herself into him. She kissed him tenderly. "I missed you!"

"I missed you to Elke." Carl's face was flushed as he held his Swedish girlfriend lovingly.

"Aww..." was the collective sigh of the group.

"Alright guys, let's head to class. Wouldn't want to be late."

"No fair Jimmy! Your babe is IN your first class... AND you don't have math." Sheen sulked.

"Hush up Sheen. Let's just go, Jimmy." Cindy hugged Libby and Elke goodbye as she pulled her boyfriend away. "Bye guys!"

"C'mon Sheen. I'll walk you to class, baby." Libby dragged her man off, leaving Carl and Elke. "See ya!"

"Let's go to art Carl, we get to paint today!" They held hands all the way to class.

* * *

Betty Quinlan waited for Cindy to arrive. She shared fourth period with her, Libby, and that sugar-addict who's name escapes her. Waiting in the seat closest to the door, Betty grew impatient.

"Where IS she?" Growled Betty under her breath. Just then, Cindy and Jimmy walked through. Her knuckles clenched as she watched them.

"I'll see you after class, okay?" He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her.

"Of course."

"I love you, Vortex."

"I love you too, Neutron."

Cindy waved as Jimmy disappeared. She sat down in her seat, pulling out a notebook to doodle. Betty stared as he walked out.

Once he left, she stood up and made her way to Cindy.

Going through her plan in her head, she thought back to Friday, to when she learned how they got together...

Betty checked out her reflection in the mirror. Making sure her make-up and hair was perfect, she exited the bathroom.

Her boyfriend Nick waited for her at their usual table in the cafeteria. She sighed. He was cute, popular... definatly a catch. But he was such an accident-prone idiot. Not to mention she didn't get enough attention from him. Betty rolled her eyes. _He won't get anywhere in life..._

She looked around outside the cafeteria, sizing everyone up. Unfortunatly, there was no blue-eyed genius around; he was to busy macking on his... she mentally spat out the word. _Girlfriend._

"Too ugly... too stupid... too, oh gross." Her eyes landed on Sheen and Carl. "How do Libby and Elke put up with those fools? At least Nick is cute."

She walked towards the cafeteria entrance and, by pure chance, happened to catch Sheen's words.

"Using the love potion was a brilliant idea Love Muffin! Much better than mine... having them attacked by killer bunnies, forcing them to cooperate." The spaztic freak gushed to Libby.

Betty was throughly interested. Not in the killer bunny part though; she couldn't have cared less. She stopped and listened, pretending she was checking her cell phone.

"I know Sheen... I know." Libby was positively gleeful. "I'm gonna be honest and say I am awesome for comin' up with such a badass plan!"

"The Elke thing was scary though..." Porky Pig spoke up. The petite foreign girl hanging on his arm blushed.

"I am sorry, my Carl."

_Gross! When did they start dating? _Betty was momentarily stunned at the Swedish girl's poor judgement. She made a mental note to help Elke... if she ever got around to it.

"Anyway guys, since giving Jimmy the love potion, they haven't fought at all!"

"Yeah. Speaking of that, let's go meet up with my girl."

"Let's hurry, with the way the act now, we need to get there before they become..." Sheen raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Indecent."

Betty openly cringed at the thought of Jimmy and Cindy... together. Jimmy had once hung on her every word. At the start of the year, she realized that he hadn't done that for so long.

Truly, she missed the attention. Jimmy was smart, sweet, and cute. He would go so far with his brilliance; she _needed_ him if she wanted the life of her dreams.

Shaking her head of the thoughts, Betty walked into the large building shortly after the laughing group did.

Grinning evilly, her mind was in a whirl. _Ready or not, here comes evol..._

* * *

Ah, such memories...

Betty stood over the blonde's desk, seeing her doodling little hearts with "J&C" in them all over her page. Cindy realized someone was above her and quickly shut her notebook, looking up.

"Betty Quinlan..." Cindy's smile was forced, Betty could tell that; Both girls knew that the blonde had never liked the brunette. "How... er, _nice_ to see you."

"The pleasure is all mine Cindy." Betty had to make nice, to pretend to be sympathetic. After all, she has to be sincere when she breaks Cindy's heart. "I just wish we could speak under better circumstances..."

It was all she could do to not laugh at Cindy's confusion. Betty adopted a sincere expression as she spoke.

"I'm so sorry Cindy." For dramatic effect, she sat next to Cindy and hugged her. "I wish I could say it wasn't true... but it is." She let her voice break slightly.

Cindy stiffined and her face paled, much to Betty's delight. Pushing Betty away, she demanded an explanation.

"What?" Cindy's face was immidiatly worried.

"I... heard Libby talking..." She bit her lip, as if she didn't want to say anything. On the inside, Betty grinned. Her acting was damn _amazing_! "She spoke of a... love potion?"

Stifling a (fake) sob, she told Cindy of what she heard. Betty watched as a multitude of emotions flashed across her face.

"You're... you're lying...?"

"'Fraid not, Cindy... I'm so sorry."

Disbelief... hurt... anger... more that were too quick for Betty to identify. They settled on a perfect blend of furious gloom.

"Thanks for telling me." She stood up as her eyes glowed a sad, angry emerald. She reached towards her desk and tore the thick spiral notebook in half, then in half again.

Betty watched as her rival ripped papers, she watched as two tears fell out of her eyes... she watched as Cindy broke down. Feeling a pang of _real_ sympathy as she shot out the door, Betty quickly squashed it.

She felt so light, her plan worked! It really worked! She couldn't hold in the laughter that bubbled out of her mouth. Betty sat in her chair, holding her stomach, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Jimmy waved goodbye to his girlfriend- HIS girlfriend!- feeling on top of the world. He had the most pulchritudinous, most prehensile, most perfect girl there was.

And, she was his.

He clutched his jacket in his arms closer to him... before he realized it was Cindy's. Jimmy had been holding it for her earlier. Turning around, the boy walked on to return it, as he didn't want her to get cold.

Nearly at the door, his girlfriend- he'd never get tired of saying that- sped past him towards the facilities. He shrugged, guessing she had to pee badly. Glancing into the room, he saw Betty laughing like a loon.

Jimmy decided he'd return her jacket when he saw her after class. Whistling a jovial tune, he slung his _girlfriend's_ jacket over his shoulder and headed back to his class.

* * *

"I... heard Libby talking..." Betty bit her lip, as if she didn't want to say anything. "She spoke of a... love potion?"

Betty was nearly crying when she told Cindy of what she heard.

"You're... you're lying...?" She couldn't- wouldn't believe that Libby would do that... but it would explain why Jimmy had done a complete 180...

"'Fraid not, Cindy... I'm so sorry."

Disbelief... hurt... anger... more that were too quick for even herself to identify. Cindy felt her face take on a perfect blend of furiocity... and gloom.

"Thanks for telling me." She stood up as her eyes glowed a sad, angry emerald. She reached towards her desk and tore the thick spiral notebook in half, then in half again, feeling as if her heart were breaking.

Cindy felt the brunette watch as she ripped papers, watching as she let herself go.

She couldn't take the look Betty was giving her. _I'm a VORTEX! I'm too strong for this! _But at this moment, she felt... vulnerable and weak.

Cindy dropped everything and ran out of the classroom, strait into the restroom, not noticing the curious boyfriend she passed. She went into the handicapped stall and slumped down to the floor.

Those three little words that made her heart stop and her head spin... weren't true. Cindy realized she had not only lost her boyfriend, but also lost Libby. Her best friend, playing with her emotions...

She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. One tear escaped her eye before she sqeezed them them shut, willing herself to be strong.

**

* * *

**

_SORRY_ for the wait... :( Hope it was worth it?

**Bet none of you expected that! :0 _JazzGirl123_ was right about Miss Quinlan being involved. :) The killer bunnies are dedicated to _Randomnessgirl1_ :) you likey? Ha ha~**

**This idea popped in my head when I was brushing knots out of my hair. I was all like "tra la la, just brushin' mah hair" and then there was this pingy noise and I was like "BAM! I-freakin'-dea! :D" and this was brought into existance~**

**By the way, the "evol" thing was a purposeful mispelling. Get it? L-O-V-E is E-V-O-L! :0 Also, does anyone know what book they're reading? or what the "put your behind past ya" thing is from? CB**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, please reveiw!**

**Thanks! This is Miss Awesome signing off~**


	7. Skittles

**Ready Or Not, Here Comes Love!**

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

***UPDATE***

I went through and corrected mistakes and added maybe, I dunno, five words...? Not really important, just something I wanted to add but forgot in my half-asleep stupor. Hope I got them all, and I'm surprised no one yelled at me! :) Love you guys for putting up with my idiocy~

Libby saw her best friend walk into class, ten minutes late with a strange smile on her face. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over and slightly pink. Cindy sat down next to Libby in her assigned seat, the notebook mess still there.

"Cind, what happened?"

"Hm?" Cindy looked up from shoving the torn-beyond-repair journal into her bag.

"You kinda look like you've been crying... and what's with the shreds of paper?" Cindy just shook her head and laughed, not a fun and happy laugh, but one that conveyed a dark humor to it.

"I'll talk to you about it later. How's lunch for ya?"

Libby woried throughout the class period, trying to focus on her work but failing. She kept sneaking peeks at the blonde, making her grow even more concerned; Cindy had that incredibly weird grin plastered on her face, never wavering.

_What's goin' on girl?_ She'd have to wait to find out.

* * *

49 minutes, 45... 46... 47 seconds.

That's how long Cindy had her face in the odd twisted position. She had given up hope on the 20 minute mark that it actually resembled anything like a smile, but wore it anyway. She refused to aknowledge Libby, making it seem as though she was simply busy.

Cindy _hated _ignoring her best friend, but didn't think she could talk to her (she barely held on the ten-second conversation when she returned from the bathroom) knowing that _as her best friend_, she did that to her. Libby, of all people!

_She _knows_ I always find out these things, she _knows_ how much it would hurt to know that what I thought he's felt the last couple of days is a lie! I'm talking to her at lunch still, hopefully she'll be unaware..._

The bell rang shrilly, and she exited class. Almost running, she'd be surprised if Libby caught up.

* * *

"It's almost lunch, but she hasn't talked to me. I don't know what wrong with her. Did she and Jimmy break up? Problems with her mom? Lets face it, the witch likes to ye-" At that moment, Libby spied Betty, grinning evilly in Cindy's direction. The brunette was looking especially cheshire-like today and it unnerved Libby greatly.

"Libs?" Sheen waved his arm dramatically in front of his angry-looking girlfriend's face. She broke off her eye contact and turned to him.

"I don't know what's goin' on... but Betty is lookin' _hella_ suspicious."

"Damn. But you can handle Cindy on your own, right?" Sheen looked a bit scared, but let's face it; most people were scared of _normal_ Cindy, much less an upset one.

"Yeah, babe," Interrupted by the bell, she saw her best friend rush out. She stood up an ran after. "Bye Sheen, love you!"

_You aren't getting away, Cind. Whatever's bothering you, I'll help. I'm your best friend._

* * *

Sheen watched as his girlfriend ran after Cindy. _Wonder what's up with the She-Devil... _He shrugged and dragged his things to lunch. Spotting half of the gang (Carl, Jimmy, and Elke), Sheen launched himself into a seat He pulled out his signature UltraLord & Friends tin lunchbin and dug into his peanutbutter and jelly sandwich.

"So where's our girls, Sheen?" Jimmy asked with a smile.

"My Libbylicious ran after your girlfriend when she bolted from the ro - where's my skittle?" He stopped midsentance to find the skittle he dropped.

"Sheen! Why di-"

"Found it!" the hispanic lad called from under their table. "I'm glad I did, it resembles Jeffery Garcia!"

"SHEEN!" They all yeled at the same time, causing him to bump his head on the table and whimper pitifully.

"Alright, jeez!" He rubbed the tiny bump on his scalp as he pulled himself up into his seat. "Cindy was upset about something, had a way creepy fake smile on her face, and my Libby, being as sweet and carin as she is- Oh this skittle look just like Crystal Scales!"

"Get ON with it!"

"Holy UltraLord! Fine! My 'Love Muffin' wondered what was up and Cindy said she'd talk to her after class, which means during lunch, which means I don't get my lunchtime kisses, which means-" He stopped the rambling after the collective glares. "Libby thought since Betty looked so evil today at was nearly boring holes in Cindy's head, she gots somethin' to do with it but I don't really know. I _do_ know that Cindy could kill Betty. In a fight. Preferably in purple bikinis and lots of mud..." They all chose to ignore him.

"Where are they?"

"Libby can handle it. Haven't we learned over the years that there IS such a thing as _girl time_?" The boys shuddered as Elke giggled.

"But she's my girlfriend and I want to know what's wrong. Maybe I could even help her!" Elke decide to step in and save him.

"Now that is super cute Jimmy, but our Sheen is correct." She nodded in the direction on the boy who somehow managed to get his sandwich all over his face instead of in his mouth. "Er... right. The best thing to do right now is wait. If they aren't here by the end of our lunch break, we'll see them in the gym, ja?"

"Are... Are you sure?" Jimmy looked uncertain, wanting to make it better for Cindy, but unsure as to what was the best thing to do for her. Carl patted his arm in a friendly manner.

"Let's take the advice. We'll see them in a bit."

"In the meantime... I'm sure set a new record for the number of skittle shape like celebrities heads! Debby Derryberry, Carolyn Lawrence, Rob Paulsen & Grey Delisle!"

"Why does your voice sound weird? Um... and why is your nose... suddenly so, large?" Carl asked suspiciously. Sheen's answer had the table share a collective facepalm.

"... I may have also set the record for the number of skittles in a single person's nostrils."

* * *

"Okay, girl," Libby panted. She had her hands on her knees, cornering Cindy outside the auditorium. "Now spill."

"No, YOU spill." Turning abruptly, Cindy spoke low as she narrowed her eyes viciously. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out, that I wouldn't care?"

"Find out...?" Libby paled when she realized what Cindy was talking about. "The potion... I can explai-"

"Can you, _best friend_?" She asked mockingly. "Can you explain why you, the _only_ person I've trusted with all my secrets, the _only_ person I've ever openly revealed things to, the _only_ one who's ever been my best friend, explain to me why you did something like _this_?"

"I _swear_, I had good intentions-" Pleaded Libby.

"So what did you think? 'Hey, Cindy's miserable because she likes Jimmy, but he's always ga ga for Betty. Oh, I know! Let's steal Jimmy's love potion and give it to him, making him fall for _Cindy_!'" The blonde clutched her stomache laughing. "Brilliant Libby, oh jeez... ha ha, makes me wish I thought of it.

"That's not how it happened! That isn't the case!"

"Gosh, Libby, I'm sorry. I just don't care about your side right now, 'cause I'm _not_ done! What will happen after the potion wears off? It will be incredibly awkward when Jimmy realizes that he doesn't love me anymore, that he never really did! How do you think I'll handle that?" She voiced the last part softly, anger disappating, replaced by sorrow. She stared at Libby, then fell to her knees in front of her. Her hands covered her face as she spoke, muffled and whispered. "To know that every kiss and every 'I love you' was fake truly hurts."

Libby was speechless. Her brown eyes filled with tears for Cindy as she knelt down beside her. She wrapped her arms around her 'sister' and hugged her tightly. She didn't push her away like Libby feared, but instead turned towards her, body shaking slighty in sadness and frustration.

"Y'know girl, the whole school likes the peace an' quiet the romance has given." Libby heard a small chuckle and smiled. "Seriously though, it was because the both of you were too stubborn. And since you lettin' me talk now, I'm gonna explain everythin'. It all started _because_ you two were so damn stubborn..."

Cindy listened quietly as Libby told the tale of how this all came about. They both busted up laughing when she told her the real reason why they blundered into the gym, and when she told of how Carl cured Elke. Libby explained that the potion didn't really make him _feel_ love (since Jimmy had freely admitted to Sheen and Carl about his crush on Cindy, so Libby had that hardcore proof), it just made him _act_ on it.

When storytime was over they smiled fully at each other. A noise, signaling the end of lunch, interrupted the sisterly bonding. The girls stood up together and walked to their next class, and Cindy felt much better.

"I can't wait to see my boyfriend."

"Me neither, Cind."

They giggled girlishly as they sauntered forth to their men.

* * *

Two girls talked side by side in the unruly courtyard, having just exited the cafeteria and heading to their next subject. The tall, pretty brunette conversed excitedly with the slighty taller platnum blonde.

"So, the love potion thing is true?" Betty nodded happily at Kath's words.

"Yes! Think of the power I could hold men under if I had it! I could do anything... I could get into modeling, acting, singing... and I suck at singing! If I just get the potion, I won't need Jimmy to become even more rich!" Spinning around, she threw her hands up and let her dark pink dress flare outwards. She felt so light, ready for whatever.

All she had to do was tell Jimmy he took a love potion, let him thank her and beg for someway to repay her... _I'll get the potion, simple and quick!_

She swayed her hips as she stalked to the gym, intent on finding her prey

* * *

**Sorry this is so late! But I had writer's block until exactly Tuesday (the 8th) at 9:49pm. It's actually 11:54 as I write this A/N, and I'm so tired ha ha! :P**

**Anyway, here's chapter 7, a little short, but- I already explained this! :) Innyhoo, ch. 8 will be up next Tuesday unless I ****die****. Or get grounded... I'm not doing well in my language arts or world history classes, even though I'm working **_**SO HARD**_**! T^T But it's whatever for now, & I hope you catch my hintys!**

********Randomnesgirl1****, ****DiceRox09****, ****Katia11**** got my Harry Potter referance! CB -has a major 'squeeee' attack- I love you! -shniffles-**

***UPDATE*Jazzgirl123 also got the reference! I'm sorry for not puttin' you in girl!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, please reveiw!**

**Thanks! This is Miss Awesome signing off~**


	8. According to Betty

Ready Or Not, Here Comes Love

Chapter 8

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone who's sticking with me and reviewing. It means a lot that you would take the time to do so, even to just leave a comment. Your reviews always make my day.**

**I don't deserve you! :)**

* * *

"-and then my pillow called me fat. So I ate it."

"Carl, you are such a goof!" Elke laughed. Sheen and Jimmy were staring at the redheaded oddly.

"I _do_ tell a good story." Carl snorted happily.

"Yeah..." Jimmy shook his head, breaking his stare. "Anyway, I sent a text to Cindy and she said they are on their way." He spoke sweetly at the last part. Sheen nudged Carl and they chuckled. Elke shot them a small glare.

"So you were saying Carl?" They had immidiatly stopped laughing, and Elke smiled.

Life continued on as normal, until Betty and her friend approached the group. Jimmy stood clutching his phone dreamily, barely registering the fact Betty was there. Sheen was busy argueing with Carl about something stupid as Elke greeted the brunette kindly.

"Hello Miss Betty." She waved slightly at her and Betty smiled.

"Hi Urkle!" She then turned to Jimmy. "Jimmy, how are you?"

Elke frowned at the wrong name and abrubt dismissal. She folded her arms and went back to the boys. _She's a _get mul..._ At least I was being nice._

She shrugged helplessly and let herself get caught up in the heated debate between who was the worst person/thing ever; Robo-Fiend or spinache. The three had successfully shut out Jimmy and Betty, deciding their friend could handle her; if not, Cindy was on her way.

"I'm fine Betty, and yourself?" He barely glanced at her, he was sending another massage to Cindy. He failed to noticee Betty's eyes narrowing before assuming her normal sweet stance.

"Oh, just peachy, except..."

"Hm?"

"I just wanted to say sorry about you and Cindy, it's quite tragic." She frowned prettily. She had gained Jimmy's attention. His expression conveyed confusion. "I mean, you two were just so cute together." She shook her head sadly.

"What happened?"

"Oh? She didn't... _tell_ you?"

"Tell me _what_, dammit?"

"If she hasn't told you, there is no way I'll spill." Betty turned as if she was going to walk away, simply buying time until Jimmy spoke up.

Right on cue, he did. "Betty, wait." She faced him and sighed loudly.

"Alright, so here's the thing - you were injected with a love potion..."

She told her tale, and Jimmy stood silently. His deep blue eyes widened to the point where they were as large as saucers. _Love potion... Impossible! I've liked her for quite some time, so why would Betty decieve me? What could she possibly gain from this?_

"Liar."

* * *

On their way to the gym, the ivory-skinned blonde talked with the black beauty. The were chatting animatedly with one another.

"Obviously, we'll have to be rid of the potion."

"Definatly." Libby nodded in agreement.

Cindy bit her lip, hesitating. "You, you _are_ sure he loves me, right?"

"There ain't a doubt in my mind. I would stake my entire music collection on it. Hell, I'd stake _myself_ on it!"

"I'm gonna trust you on this, Libs, but if you're wrong-"

"Yeah, yeah," Libby rolled her eyes at Cindy's mock-threatening expression. "You'll hurt us all." The two girls burst into laughter. Cindy felt her phone vibrate and checked it.

_You're gonna be late. You should hurry, we're waiting. :) _it read, from Jimmy. Quickly typing back, she said she and Libby would be there in a few.

"Lets get a move on sistah, we've got my boy to decontaminate!"

* * *

"Goddammit! Why do you keep doing that?" The boy got hit upside the head again.

"Because you keep losing." The slapper said. She grinned and stared at him intensely. When he blinked, Belle slapped him. "You suck!"

"Do not, Princess!" Casey retorted.

"Do too, poofer!"

"Guys, shut up!" Their friend half yelled, half whispered.

"_You_ shut up ass hat! I'm divulging in a stimulating conversation with my esteemed colleague!" Belle glared.

"Really, shit's going down over there - Jimmy is close to yelling at Betty because of something she said about him and Cindy..." Jeff shushed them, trying to listen to the two people standing near the gym doors. "I need to hear this, because ever since they cancelled my favourite soap opera, all I have is petty high school drama!"

His two peers glanced at him oddly before directing their attention to the "petty high school drama" he was obsessing over.

* * *

Inside the gym, Elke was completly focused. She knew that UltraLord could take out Llama Boy, but if Llama Boy's female partner, Llamanda, were to lend a hand... She spoke with conviction in her voice as she tried to explain to Sheen.

Carl was on her side no doubt, but the other boy was adament on UltraLord defeating _anyone. _She was about to argue further, but stopped when she felt a chill up her spine. Abandoning the futile conversation, she realized that there was a sudden tenseness added to the room.

Cindy had stepped through the doors with Libby, laughing about something. She had immidiatly seen her rival and her boyfriend standing together, and had stopped. Jimmy and Betty themselves had not noticed, but the rest of the gym inhabitants did.

"You're only _acting_ like you love her, it's the potion." She said smoothly.

"Your a liar, Betty. I've always been in love with Cindy, since elementary school!"

* * *

**So, here's the chizz... I know it's a day late and a (couple) dollar(s) short, but better something to tide you over until nextime then nothing at all (right? right?).**

**I've been doing HSB crap all this and last week (me and all the other sophmores; it's the new version of WASL and sounds more like an STD... at least with WASL we could dignify it with "waffle") and have been super stressed.**

**So did you guys like the cliffy? (I actually ran out of steam right there... I'm ashamed to admit.) I'm working on finding a way to continue this! XC Any suggestions will be helpful! If I use them, I promise credit and **_**love love love**_**!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, please reveiw!**

**Thanks! This is Miss Awesome signing off~**


	9. The End

**Ready or Not, Here Comes Love!**

Chapter 9

* * *

**You know you want it... :)**

**

* * *

**

Told you."

Cindy ignored Libby's smirk, opting instead to stare lovingly at her boyfriend. There he was, practically yelling at Betty, saying he's loved her for quite some time. The only thing that could make her happier is if Betty turned lesbian and left Jimmy alone for good.

Her emerald eyes, only moments ago filled with nervousy, we're bright with joy and love. She latched onto her friend tightly. "Libby..."

"Again, I told you. Now get off me, girl. Save the lovin' for your lover." The blonde sheepishly removed herself and walked towards Jimmy, Libby following behind. Ashamed she had ever doubted her friend, Cindy sighed happily. She was relieved. _I knew Libby told me he did, but it's still good to hear._

Jimmy had just noticed her arrival, throwing a possesive arm around her waist as he kissed her cheek.

Cindy watched with pride as Betty fumed and stared right at her. Sensing trouble, the blonde hugged Jimmy back as she removed his arms from her. She turned to face the irate brunette, her intent obviously on Cindy. _Bring it on._

"You've got him under your 'spell'!" Betty shreiked. Jimmy's eyes lit up in anger.

"I already told you this - Cindy would never do that to me! She wouldnt have to either, because I already loved her."

"Unlikely! You were always chasing after me! You always had your eyes turned to me, and it used to be that everytime I came around, you would stop and look at me!" Betty was screaming, her normally lovely serene face contorting into ugly anger. She left Jimmy, spinning back to Cindy. "You've had him under a love potion the entire time haven't you? I knew you liked him, and at first, I was okay with that. No, however, I want him back."

"Thats too bad, he's mine. You-"

_SLAP!_

Cindy was so stunned she didn't move. The resounding sound of Betty's hand connecting with her face echoed throughout the gym, frightening the captive audience. every student was still, silent; waiting for Cindy's rebuttal.

Libby backed away, seeing the green fire erupting from her best friends eyes. Jimmy was debating what to do; on the one hand, she hit cindy, but on the other, his mother taught him to never hit a girl. Sheen and Carl were hiding behind Elke who had stood next to Libby. The teacher, entering the room seconds prior to the slap, slowly backed out and ran.

"You little bitch." She bunched her fist and socked Betty in the mouth, sending her stumbling backwards. Aiming a kick at her mid-section, Betty recoverd just in time to grab Cindy's foot and pull. She landed on her forearms and quickly jumped up, landing a roundhouse kick to Betty's side. The brunnette fell to the ground and Cindy stepped lightly over to her.

Brown eyes opened and Betty grabbed her rival's leg, dragging her down next to her. She took a fistful of blonde hair and tugged forcefully, making Cindy cry out. Slapping her in the face again, she threw her away and stood clutching her aching side.

* * *

"Okay, Jim, it's confession time." He looked away from the fight and turned to the ivory-skinned girl. "I've got some explainin' to do."

"What?"

"I... well, you and Cindy... stubborn... irritating fight/flirts..." Libby took a breath and spit it out. "I gave you the love potion, with the help of the gang so tht you guys would finally act on your feelings of LOVE and stop fighting, making the whole school a _better place_!" She crossed her arms and put on her best "yeah, so what?" face as she waited for an answer.

"You- you broke into my lab!"

"Yeah-"

"How?"

"Sheen." They said at the same time.

"I'm going to let this slide, Libby, for two reasons. One, you got us together; two, you're Cindy's best friend."

"I'm not sorry."

"Me neither."

They were interrupted by a high-pitched shriek. Jimmy and Libby turned back to their Cindy, worried at _who_ screamed.

* * *

"You pulled my _hair_! My HAIR! Do you even realize how_ long _I spent on it this morning?"

"You pulled mine first, dipshit!" Currently, both girls were trading punches. Well, in Betty's case, they were just forceful slaps and hair-tugs. Eyes wild, hair and clothes in a disarray, the girls faced off. Betty feighed right, hitting left, catching Cindy in the shoulder, then sending a short kick to the shin.

Cindy ingnored the pain and faked a right lunge, went left, the doubled back for sock to the stomache. The blonde slid down and spun her legs, sending Betty crashing to the floor. Betty screamed loudly, landing awkwardly on her ankle and wrist. She screeched, in obvious pain.

lowing her hair out of her face, Cindy stood. She glared smugly down at the hurt Betty. Unable to stop herself, she tunted her.

"Guess who ust kicked your ASS bitch?" She threw her hands up in victory. "Not that you would have gotten him even if you did win. He's MINE, don't you dare forget it." She leaned down into Betty's tear-stained face and whisper coldly. "I went easy on you this time, Quinlan, but next time... you won't be around to do it again."

"You better not be threatening me."

Cindy only laughed and picked herself up. She stared down at Betty and snorted. "It's not a threat, it's a fucking promise."

She left her there on the gym floor, running over to her boyfriend. Jimmy caught her and hugged her tightly. "Jimmy?" She was partially muffled from her face in his chest.

"Yeah, Cind?"

"Take me home please, I am _so_ suspended."

* * *

Jimmy and Cindy sat in his hovercar, talking. They were about to leave school, but Jimmy had to explain something first.

"So basically, you're saying it would have already left your system?" Cindy asked.

"I'm glad you understood that. When I explained it to Sheen and Carl earlier, Carl fainted and Sheen's 't.v./movie' turned on... He started whispering things from UltraLord and various Disney movies. The good, animated classics; not the Disney Channel blasphemy." Jimmy stated.

They both chuckled at that. It faded, leaving an awkward silence. Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck and they both looked away. Cindy breathed in deeply. She was angry; not at him, at herself for being nervous. What was there left to doubt?

"So where does that leave us?" Jimmy blurted. Cindy tilted her head slightly and smiled.

"Let's.. pick up where we left off, shall we?" She grabbed his shirt in both hands and pulled him to her, crushing their lips together. His arms snaked around her waist as her hands slid up and around his shoulders.

"Oh yeah! Supermegafoxyawesomehot!" They heard a wolf whistle and broke apart for air, embarrassed. Cindy turned to see Libby smacking her idiotic boyfriend upside the head.

"Okay, you keep that sorta thing up boy, I'll beat you black and blue!" She smiled at her best friend apologetically, before winking at her. "You get back to that, Cind, try not to get too carried away!" With that she dragged off the dazed Sheen, leaving Jimmy and Cindy alone.

The two shared a look... then burst into unabridaled laughter. Holding their sides, they fell apart and into their own seats. "Man, we really ought to have Libs beat up on Sheen more..."

"If he's going to continue to interrupt us, then yes. I wholeheartedly agree."

Jimmy stood and reached down to help Cindy up. Pulling her up, and into his arms, he held her for another scorching kiss.

"You'll pick me up for school tomorrow, right?" Cindy asked sweetly. He toyed with her long blonde hair as he appeared to contemplate it. She poked him in the ribs and he laughed.

"Of course, you're my girlfriend, after all..."

_**THE END**_

* * *

**To finish my begging sentance - ****You know you want it... so, goshdarn-eet, here it is! Betty/Cindy fighting! :D (( And the Supermegafoxyhot is SO for fanficfan1037. Is it all you wanted and more, my dearling? ha ha! C: ))**

**Yep, this is the last chapter, I like the way I've left it off. If I add too much, I'll over do it and it would end up like poo-poo. No one likes to read poo-poo... ha ha :) **

**I really loved everyone's reviews, they really were what kept me from giving up when I got lost. To everyone who reviewed, I know who you are and I love you! You're all supahstahs!**

**AirWorthyFunky**

**Katia11**

**JNCV Forever**

**JazzGirl123**

**Athenafrodite**

**DiceRox09**

**Randomnessgirl1**

**ilovejimmyneutron**

**DannyFreak**

**cartoonlover03**

**LostLyra**

**Violet Dusk**

_**((Anonymous Reviewers))**_

_**mrs. estavez**_

_**kaatisu1**_

_**Jimokc**_

_**katie**_

_**dazaris8theowl**_

**(( If I missed anyone, feel free to say I fail at life! :D ))**

**Hope you enjoyed reading the last chapter of "Ready Or Not, Here Comes Love" as much as I did writing it!**

**Thanks! This is Miss Awesome signing off~**


End file.
